Debate!
by HyuugaVSUchiha
Summary: Arrogance, confidence and wit are only few of the needed qualities needed in Debating. Sasuke, for sure, is more than qualified…so why can’t he convince Sakura, his Debate partner, to go out with him? Sasusaku AU


**Debate!**

**A/N:** _Hello Friends! I am back and I have a new story with me (big grin)! I've wanted to write this story for so long and I finally have! Yay for me! It started when me and my friends would debate about useless things on the ride home from school. It would be so funny 'cause we'd start off in an argument then one of my friends (usually my friend Kim or Noelle) would shout: "DEBATE!" right in the middle of a sentence that either me or my Indian friend Rashmi would say. That was where the whole 'Why don't I make a story that involves Debating?' concept. So now here it is! After working on this for 5 months: conceptualizing for about 3 months and writing for 2, I finally finished it! _

_S__orry__ to say though, there is no food in this one__ - __well__,__ not really. But, at least it still has the __humor__ and isn't that what we all want? Yes__;__ yes__,__ it is._

_And friends, this is my first High School Fic! So please tell me how good or bad I did, okay? Flamers are welcome__,__ but if I find no use in your flame, I'll gladly extinguish it._

_Friends, if you can find it (I know some of you Filipino's might), there is a hint of what school I'm from. I don't know if other schools have that certain club or varsity (such as Hard Court__ - __I know Assumption has that__,__ too. Hey! Now you know I'm not from Assumption__.__ :P)__,__ too, but at least you'll have a hint__!__ ;)_

_Remember, I study in an all-girl Catholic school. Not a co-ed one. Though in this story, it's co-ed__.__ :D_

_One last thing, as all of you know (at least for those who've read 'Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake')__,__ Sasuke is always OOC, so y'all know what to expect right? ;)_

**Thanks and Dedications:** _To my wonderful Beta's; _**Frog-Wallet**_, _**littlehomiieex3**_, _**Sakura4eva** _and _**Merridaine**_. Thanks so much, guys. :D_

* * *

**...:(•):...**

**Chapter One: Impulse**

**...:(•):...**

* * *

"**Government**, your stand is that Creamy Peanut Butter is better than Crunchy/Chunky Peanut Butter. And of course, Opposition, yours is that you believe Chunky Peanut Butter is better. Teams, you will be given 30 minutes to think over your topics. Once you hear the bell ring twice-," Our Debate Captain rang the bell as an example. "-the argument begins, understand? Ready? Your time starts ... now."

_**Ding!**_

We all turned to our partners. It was always like this during practice, they'd give the most retarded topics (last time they asked us if Pepsi was better than Coke - isn't that one obvious? Pepsi is way better.), and we'd have to debate our asses off trying to impress the Panel of Judges (yes, 'Panel of Judges' has the kind of title where you have to capitalize 'P' and 'J'—sort of like how you capitalize the 'P', 'B', and 'J' in Peanut Butter and Jelly. Makes it even more annoying how into it some these people can get!) which consist of our club moderator, Hatake Kakashi (he's some asshole of a teacher who's always late for club meetings. And, to make it worse, he's a pervert: he always reads Icha Icha Paradise, it's a porn book written by our Vice Principal - what a role model, right?), our club president and my big brother, Itachi (the king of all assholes), and our vice president, Deidara (he's in the same year as my asshole of a brother and he's also his friend - him? He's okay...).

We're all preparing for the annual "Debate Off!" that happens right before the summer break. To tell you the truth, I don't like debating. I only joined this Club/Varsity for three, very simple reasons:

One, I like to beat Itachi—since he's captain; that hasn't happened yet, but just you wait and see, my day will come. You know it will.

Two, it'll look good on my College resume. Being in two of the three major clubs in high school (Drama, Basketball—for guys, or Boosters—for girls, and Debate are the three major clubs. I'm in Basketball and Debate) gives you a sense of well-roundedness and, as we all know, that's a good quality.

And finally, number three. Haruno Sakura. She's my debate partner, as well as one of the members in my group of friends. Not only that, she's the girl I happen to be in love with … since grade school. But let's talk about that later.

I know I should be listening to what she's saying, but I can't. This always happens during practices - hell, who am I kidding? It happens every time she talks to me - I watch her lips move. I just can't help it! They're just so… So … red. And juicy. Not to mention pouted, glossy, and delicious-looking in such a natural way. It drives me insane! But you can't really blame me - I'm 16. It happens. I snap out of my thoughts revolving around her lips, when I hear her call my name.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?"

"What?" I asked, irritated at myself for letting her notice that I wasn't paying attention.

"Do you know what to say?" Sakura winced a bit when before she said that. I know I was a bit harsh, but I couldn't let her know I liked her. Another thing is that she asks me that every time we're in a competition - whether mock debate or a real one. She looks at me innocently—God, I love her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry. You know I always win." I smirk at her and watch her blush cutely right back. That just makes me smirk even wider than before.

"You're so full of yourself, Sasuke." Sakura laughed, playfully sticking her tongue out at me. Right before I even get to retort back at her, the bell rings twice and the game begins.

_**Ding! Ding!**_

"Sasuke, I'm going first, okay?" We both know we're not supposed to talk while the other team is making their point, we know it could deduct our points or possibly get us disqualified, but we always do. It's our system: during mock debates, she goes first and during real competitions, I go first. We've been following that system since freshman year. But she always reminds me before each match. Some people could find it annoying, but I find it sweet.

"You're annoying." I say to her. Hey, just because I find it sweet, doesn't mean I'll let _her_ know that.

The bell rang again, signaling that there was only 2 minutes left and that it was our cue to be able to give P.O.I. (Point of Information). Sakura stood up with one hand on her head and one pointed at our 'opponent'. "Point of Information," she stated, looking at them. Once she allowed Sakura to give her P.O.I., Sakura continued. "But how does that relate to the topic, Ms. Haruno?" Yaomi—Ms. Haruno and Sakura's younger sister—is also on the debate team. It was kind of funny because so were her older brothers; Daisuke, Subei, and Kein. They were seniors along with Itachi and Deidara. It's really not that funny when you think about it, especially when you have a crush on their younger sister—I take it back, it isn't funny at all.

As the two finished arguing and Sakura stood to take her turn, I couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two siblings. In fact, they looked the same, except for Yaomi's slightly darker hair and skinnier frame. Sakura was way better looking with her pastel cotton candy hair and her bright emerald eyes that were so irresistibly innocent and naïve. Not to mention her breathtaking smile and beautiful laugh. God, she drives me insane.

I know it's stupid that I act like a total ass in front of her, but if I let her know that I like her, she'll just turn me down. I over heard her talking to her best friend - what was her name? Chino? Ino, I think - and she was asking Sakura why she didn't go out with that 'hottie' (though, in my opinion—he's an asshole just like everybody else), Yukimura. Shinosue (it's pronounced like: Shino-suwue or something like that) Yukimura is the vice captain of the basketball team. Haha, guess who's the actual captain? It was right that Sakura didn't want to settle for second-best.

Anyway, she told Ino that she already liked somebody else. And I'm pretty sure that that person isn't me—I mean, c'mon! Me and Sakura, we're not even all that close. Sure, we're partners in debate, but that's the only time we really get to talk to each other. We don't hang out (just because we're in the same group of friends, doesn't mean we're close). And besides, I really don't want to get shot down _and_ loose my debate partner.

The bell rang again signaling that their time was over and that it was my cue to make my point. Muttering a curse under my breath, I stood up and walked to the podium in the middle of the stage. I met my brother's gaze and we both smirked at each other. "Are you ready, Mr. Uchiha? You're time starts now." As soon as he dinged that bell, I spoke.

"Actually I think this topic—along with all the others we've had these past few months—is completely retarded. But since I have no choice, I'll make my point anyway." I glanced at Sakura and caught the look of disbelief she gave me. I smirked at her and turned back to Itachi. "Personally, I don't like Chunky Peanut Butter—I don't like peanut butter at all." From the corner of my eye, I could see the look Sakura shot at me—it made me smirk even more.

"Since you didn't specify in what way you're eating it: I think it all depends on how you're eating peanut butter. For example; if you were going to eat a sandwich, then I'd say Chunky due to the fact that it makes the sandwich more enjoyable. Same goes if you were just going to eat a spoonful. But if you're going to cook or bake with it, I think it's best to use creamy. It really all depends."

_**Ding!**_

I looked at the Governments' side and smirked. They had nothing to say. "Don't you have any Points of Information for me?" When they said nothing, I turned to Itachi again. "I think that I've proven our point, and since the Government has no P.O.I.'s for me, I guess I'm done here." Itachi smirked and nodded before looking at the other team.

"Government, no last remarks?" As soon as they shook their heads no, Itachi and I smirked and he 'ding'ed the bell twice telling us that the debate just ended. "Teams, the argument is over. The judges will now take 20 minutes to discuss which team is the winner. Don't be so loud." After he said that, all three of them stood up and walked out the door. As soon as they left, Sakura turned to me. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, you did really well!"

I smirked at her. "What did you expect? I told you I always win." She laughed and punched me on the arm in a playful manner. "You're so full of yourself." I smirked even wider. "Obviously: who else can be in here?" I asked, pointing to my temple. Laughing again, she stood up and headed towards her sister. "Ne, Yaomi-chan! You did really well, too!" Sakura really was too nice. That was yet another reason why I liked her so much.

Okay, now I'll tell you the reasons why I have liked her since grade school. At least, while she's not minding me. In grade school, she was sort of the girl everybody liked but at the same time, she was the girl everybody made fun off behind her back. Sakura used to have this really large forehead—those shit-heads called it a 'Fivehead'… assholes—and she was (and still is, to tell the truth) really clumsy. Just because her forehead was a little larger than usual, did _not_ mean that she was a freak, and just because she was a little—okay, _little_ is sort of an understatement—clumsy doesn't mean she's irresponsible. Anyways, we didn't meet through grade school. We met through our mothers. They were college friends and we used to (and still do) spend a lot of time together.

But it was only in grade school, did I really get to like her. We studied in the same school and I got to know her a lot better. And, despite the fact that she was a little annoying, she was basically okay. I guess.

Fast forward ten years and here we are.

Let me just make things clear: I am in no way pathetic. Just because I've liked a girl for nearly ten years and haven't said anything to make it obvious, is not pathetic. Not to mention, keeping pictures of her in my wallet, my room, and the shoebox in my closet behind all my clothes, is not at all weird. And don't you dare judge me whenever I follow her (when she's at my house during "family" gatherings and after school, during outings and such) to take pictures—secretly of course. I am not a stalker.

I'm not. Really. So don't judge me.

The door opened and the room fell silent. As we all watched the four of them come in, Sakura went back to her seat beside me and my pulse quickened remarkably when our hands touched by accident. She didn't move it, though—I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I was sure she could hear it—not to mention _**feel**_ it—too, so I moved my hand away.

"Sorry." She whispered and I immediately felt guilt spread through me. "No, I—" I tried to reason, but Itachi's voice roared against mine. "We, the judges have come to a conclusion. The winner of this debate is the opposing team." When he said the last part, both of our lips twitched upwards. As Itachi and I had a bit of a staring contest: my eyes full of the egoistic response; his, a hidden challenge. Sakura successfully took this chance and caught me off guard, crushing her body against my own. My eyes widened noticeably and I watched the challenge in Itachi's eyes disappear, only to be replaced by his usual smug and self-worshiping stare.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke! We did it!" She hugged me even tighter causing my eye to twitch and my face to redden. Just when I was about to hug her back, Itachi—as always—had to ruin it for me. See why he's such an asshole?

"Now, now, be quiet Sakura. It's no surprise for your team. Not to mention, Sasuke isn't looking so comfortable." He smirked at me.

Sakura looked up, staring at me with those large, innocent green eyes of hers. She blinked. "Sasuke-kun?" When she saw the redness of my cheeks, she blushed as well and at that moment, I wanted to die.

* * *

**Pretty much after the whole hugging thing,** I didn't mind Sakura and she didn't mind me. We just sat there, facing away from each other slightly, blushing like two idiots. I didn't dare look at Itachi because I knew—oh, I **_knew_**—that he was just gonna smirk _that_ smirk at me. I also tried my best to not meet _any_ of Sakura's older brother's stares. Or even Yaomi—the Haruno's in general, really. Not that Yaomi doesn't like me, we've always had a "hi/hello" relationship. But, of course, things were a little different with her older brothers. In short: they don't like me. I think it's because I ride a Bugatti Veyron Fgb par Hermes. Not to mention I'm in to the whole street racing thing. But it isn't fair! So is Naruto—and he's her BEST friend. At least, best _guy_ friend. After me, obviously.

Still, Naruto races more than I do, gets injured at least _thrice_ as many times as me (which is really his fault, he has the crappiest car I have ever seen. Who races with an old, beaten up Toyota? Honestly.) _a__nd _they still like him more than me! What the fuck is up with that?

Anyways, right now it's lunch and there's another race. You don't know when these races actually come up; you just get a text message that very same day. I got my message during our break during debate. I'm pretty sure Naruto got his too since he's running toward me from the soccer field, the ball still under his arm. "Teme, did you—?"

I didn't bother looking at him, I just pocketed my hands, closed my eyes and leaned against the school building. "Yeah. Are you done? It starts in an hour."

He nodded at me and grinned at me. "Guess what? I have a surprise for you." I raised my eyebrow at him. Instead of giving me a concrete answer, he just put his arm around my shoulder (God, he reeks of sweat and dirt!) and just like that, we walked to the school's parking lot. I wasn't surprised to see Sakura there, leaning against _my_ car. She probably got the text, too.

Personally, I forgot about the whole hugging thing, so I went up beside Sakura and put my arm around her shoulder like I always do, all the while leaning against my car. Apparently, Sakura didn't forget since she tensed up and blushed scarlet under my arm. She's so cute when she blushes.

I smirked. I wasn't looking at her, but I really didn't need to—I knew she was uncomfortable so, just to spite her, I placed her in front of me, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She squeaked when I did this, and it only made me smirk even more. I placed my mouth against her ear, breathing on it; I heard Sakura gulp nervously. "Naruto has a surprise for us." I nuzzled her neck and felt her shiver.

But, since we weren't alone, Naruto just had to stop me from making her even more uncomfortable. Asshole. He wolf-whistled. "Get a room!" I glared at him from Sakura's neck. "Just get on with the goddamn surprise, dobe." Sakura shivered again at the feeling of my breath on her neck.

Naruto just laughed and jogged to the other side of the parking lot where we couldn't see him. After a moment, we heard the smooth purr of an engine revving up; nothing like the booming, exhausted, and broken-up sound of his Toyota. I raised my head from Sakura's neck when I saw the bright headlights that were obviously not from his Toyota.

_'Holy Shit…'_

* * *

**...:(•):...**_ Preview of the Next Chapter!!_** ...:(•):...**

_She wasn't wearing the blazer, just the blouse and the skirt—her skirt obviously rolled up: so it ended right on her mid-thighs. Now, it wasn't fair that the school's blouse did nothing to hide her curves. It really wasn't._

* * *

**A/N:**_ So friends, how was it? It's short but it's the first chapter, I don't want to give __too__ much away__.__ :D_

_I was actually planning for this to be a one-shot, but where's the fun in that? I don't know how many chapters this'll have_ - _maybe three or four at most. Was it what you expected? Personally, I wasn't going to put the whole racing and car thing, but I wanted to because, well, every story needs an edge__.__ :D_

_If you want to see some of the cars and outfits in this story, just go on my profile and click them links! ;)_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_Love,_

_Denise :D_


End file.
